A Small Diversion
by Navvy
Summary: Sometimes, unexpected people do unexpected things. At the time Lina most needs a distraction, someone in the group obliges. A bit of implied Lina/Gourry.


Author's Note: Hey, I've got a bit of inspiration left, somewhere, apparently! Anyways, a little oneshot that takes place in NEXT while the group is traveling to Sairaag, before they meet up with Sylphiel. Spoilers ahoy.

**A Small Diversion**

by: Navvy

For Lina Inverse, explaining things had practically become a daily routine. A name, a place, or anything to do with magic could be mentioned, and then she'd get the questions, either because he didn't listen, didn't remember, or simply didn't know it in the first place. Every time she made her frustration clear, generally followed up with an insult or three, and then she would dive right in for the lesson. Lina had been pretty sure that she found it terribly annoying.

Now the lack of those inane questions was somehow much worse than putting up with them, and whenever she talked to someone, she kept pausing in anticipation, but nothing ever came, and it only served to make the others cast her more worried glances and pitiful looks like there was something wrong with her. Truthfully, everything was wrong, but she tried to act as normally as possible. It was difficult since the same problems were weighing on everyone's mind and eventually it just seemed easier to let the silence hang in the air, thick and heavy and heightening their sense of impending doom.

They were on their way to Sairaag. They were going to fight Hellmaster. They were going to save Gourry. Hopefully they could accomplish that goal and get through with their lives at the very least, but for all her bravado, Lina knew it was a long shot--hell, everyone knew, and that was why they had all withdrawn into themselves as they traveled, though it was the last thing they should be doing if they wanted to keep their spirits up and avoid drowning in despair before they even got there.

If Gourry had been there with them, it would be easier. He could distract Lina from everything else with a silly comment here, a ridiculous inquiry there, and she was free to berate him to her heart's content and give as lengthy an explanation as she wanted. Lina wouldn't admit it, but it made her feel good to show off her knowledge of history and magic and it was something Gourry always gave her the opportunity to do. So to that end, it didn't even really matter whether or not he was listening, and she realized only now how much it really meant to her.

The quiet group trudged along empty roads without speaking. Despite the bright sunshine, which would have made any regular day a cheerful one, the party was relentlessly gloomy. Lina halfheartedly wished someone would make a stupid joke or take a crack at her, just so she had an excuse to pummel someone. Even a pointless question might be welcome, so she could natter on about nothing for a while.

What the sorceress never suspected was that Martina would provide her with an outlet. Lina had all but forgotten that the kingdomless princess was even traveling with them, still unused to the idea of her not being a bothersome pest. Somehow she never imagined that the phrase "getting along civilly with Martina" would ever apply to her, yet there they were.

"Say," Martina spoke up a bit hesitantly, breaking the silence between them. "What is a 'Hellmaster', anyway?"

Lina stopped short and stared at her increduously. "Are you serious?" When a blank expression was her reply, she sighed and muttered, "Fine, fine," before starting to explain to the woman about Mazoku hierarchy.

The other princess in the group listened in for a time even though she already knew the story. Amelia was just glad there was finally some conversation going on. The dark atmosphere surrounding them had been pretty oppressive and she was afraid that they were, in a way, giving up before they started. For the first time in several hours, she allowed herself a small smile, but then she caught a somewhat sour and exasperated look on Zelgadis' face.

"What's wrong, Mister Zelgadis?"

"Her memory must be just as bad as..." He trailed off, cleared his throat, and started again. "I just explained that to her last night."

"Oh. Yeah, but..." Amelia again glanced over at Lina, who was in full lecture mode about something. She was so absorbed that she missed Martina, who turned for a moment to look at the princess smugly and give her a wink, before giving Lina her attention again. Amelia grinned in understanding and fell in step next to Zelgadis again and told him, "I think she remembers just fine. She's not Mister Gourry, but she's the next best thing!"

The chimera caught her meaning and shrugged, though a smile tugged at his lips, too. "I suppose she's not so bad," he agreed.

For at least a little while, things returned almost to normal. But it was enough to keep them going.


End file.
